Lost in the Dark
by SakuKiba
Summary: She's lost, cold, in the dark... then he finds her. Can Skull kid cheer the poor deku girl up and save her from herself? Based off of TP SKXOC
1. Lost

Eccintially my first Zelda fic, go easy on me. Flame if you must, but if it's that bad then why not contribute some constructive critisism?

Though I have Myomoto tied up in my basement, I don't own LoZ, Faron Woods or Rose. Just Serci and the plot...oh, and her home!

Dark...really dark...why? Why is it so dark here? Where...am I? _In the darkness, of course!..._Did I just think that? Whats going on...

I can't open my eyes, nor move my body. Whats wrong with me? _The darkness is draining the life from your body, eee hee hee! _That wasn't me...was it? It doesn't sound like me, but who else could it be...?

Wait, is that a light? It's coming towards me...thats good right? _No, it'll chase away the darkness, and we don't want that, do we? _We? Then it can't be me! It's kind of bright now...

Wha? I can feel someone touching me, picking me up and carrying me...where are we going? Who are you! _You must fight. They're taking you away from the darkness...! _I don't want to be in the darkness though!

Warm... I'm suddenly warm...It feels sooo good... Wait! I think I can open my eyes now...

Serci grinned as she pressed her back against a tree, holding her breath as she heard the patter of monkey feet on the other side of the tree. They stopped abruptly and she could practically feel the white face edging around the edge of the base.

"Found you!" Rose giggled as she skipped infront of the short deku scrub. Serci snapped her fingers and sighed. "How can you always find me so easily?" "Your leaves are bright and this forest isn't! It's kinda hard _not _to find you."

The deku girl sighed and looked at her leaf bangs. She also had a common blanket of them that hung down behind her down to her feet. They were yellow, then orange and red towards the edges.

She tugged her acorn hat ona little snugger. "Guess this doesn't cover them enough?" She looked up at Rose and both girls giggled. The monkey grabbed her hand hidden in the long sleeves of an over sized green sweat shirt and led her back towards the group.

The sweat shirt, just btw, hangs down to her ankles and covers her hands, ending in tattered edges. The neck is so large on her that it slips off of one shoulder constantly. A vine necklace sits around her thin neck, contrasting with her bright orange eyes.

The group of monkeys sat around a mushroom large enough to be used as a chair. Serci jumpped on top of it and sat down, feeling important. "So what should we do next, dears?" She asked.

One of the younger boys raised his hand. "I heard from one of the birds that theres another part of the forest that we could go explore. It's supposed to be really pretty." Rose's head snapped up, as well as some of the other older monkies'.

"Oh really? And where woud that be, dear?" Serci asked, glancing around at the trees around them. She coulda sworn she'd already explored every square inch of the Faron Woods.

"Over there!" Timmy said, jumpping up next to her and pointing towards a cliff next to the temple. "Theres another cliff over there that leads to a beautiful gr-" He was cut off by Rose. "Hush boy, you shouldn't be talking about that grove."

Serci spun around and glared at Rose. She'd never scolded anyone before, much less one of the youngsters. "Rose!" "Serci, don't. You don't know whats over there! It's evil, I'm telling you. Evil."

Timmy, stepping out from behind Serci again looked up at Rose oddly. "Evil? Ms. Rose, it's supposed to be the prettiest place in the whole woods!" "Well, it isn't. It's full of monsters that'll eat ya if they had the chance!"

The two shrunk back a little. "I...er...I'm not buying this. There aren't any monsters here anymore! That green dear came through her and made sure of that!" Serci huffed, walking towards the edge.

"Serci, I'm ordering you as head of the monkies, don't go over there." "Oh, stop it. I'm just going to have a peek." She gripped the edge of the cliff and peered as far out as she could, just catching sight of another cliff.

She sat back and shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to get over there anyways." _Not without a little help, that is. _Rose looked at her and relaxed a little. "Good. Then lets be on our ways home. Bye Serci." She gave her a final look before turning tail and running into the woods.

All the monkies lived together, and though they had raised Serci, she lived out on her own. In fact, she lived only a few feet away from the cliff on an unnoticable outcropping of land on the side of the hill.

She climbed up to her home and smiled. She slept on a pink flower she knew deku scrubd could use to temporarily fly. As far as she knew the monkies were unaware of this, so she knew she could get away with using it.

Just to play it safe, she decided to wait until she was sure the monkies had all gone to sleep so no one could appear out of nowhere and catch her. "Might want to bring some food along, just in case."

Next to her flower was a small garden she grew veggies in. Two carrots and a small bunch of tomatoes. She placed them in a small bag made from leaves that she recieved as a present from Rose last Christmas.

She sunk down into the flower and took a deep breath, launching herself high into the air. She'd never gone this long a distance before, just down off of her ledge. She closed her eyes tightly as she rounded the cliff and didn't open them until her feet hit soft grass.

"There," Serci said with a triumphant grin. "That wasn't so hard." As she began walking inland it didn't occur to her that she had no way of getting home. She almost fell when the ground abruptly stopped and a large swinging..._thing _blocked the path across.

She watched it for a few minutes, getting the timing of the swings just right before leaping across. Another blocked her path so again she waited until she got the timing just right.

_Whoa... _

She entered the grove, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide. Timmy wasn't exagerating when he'd said it was the prettiest place in the woods. The tall trees reached up and out, letting moon beams stream in and spot the ground with light.

"See Rose, no monsters..." She muttered under her breath. In the distance she heard something that sounded like a horn blow. "Wha-EEE!" Four wooden puppet things fell in a circle around her.

Serci froze, feeling quite small and weak suddenly. One reached back and in a swift motion hit her across the face. With a wooden thud she was flat out on her back, unconciously lying with her face in the center of a moon beam...

Ah, I luv cliffs. Whether it be a real cliff or a cliff hanger. Well, if anyone acctualy reads this feel free to review...no wait. Don't feel free about it. If you read this then REVIEW! Oh, and tell me if you know who it was in the beggining other then Serci.


	2. Found

Disclaimer- Why would I own Loz? I'm not cool enough anyways...

This chapter begins just like the other, so don't worry, you aren't rereading chappy 1!

Dark...really dark...why? Why is it so dark here? Where...am I? _In the darkness, of course!..._Did I just think that? Whats going on...

I can't open my eyes, nor move my body. Whats wrong with me? _The darkness is draining the life from your body, eee hee hee! _That wasn't me...was it? It doesn't sound like me, but who else could it be...?

Wait, is that a light? It's coming towards me...thats good right? _No, it'll chase away the darkness, and we don't want that, do we? _We? Then it can't be me! It's kind of bright now...

Wha? I can feel someone touching me, picking me up and carrying me...where are we going? Who are you! _You must fight. They're taking you away from the darkness...! _I don't want to be in the darkness though!

Warm... I'm suddenly warm...It feels sooo good... Wait! I think I can open my eyes now...

Slowly, I managed to open my eyes. I was lying on my side staring straight into a fire. It hurt and I immediatly closed them again. I rolled over and reopened them, this time seeing someone a few feet away sleeping against a tree.

Well, I think they're sleeping. Thier head is down with a hat covering thier face. I can pretty much tell by the way they're postitioned, though, that they're asleep. "...oooohhhrrrr..." I muttered as I tried to sit up, feeling like I hit my head on a rock.

How did I end up here? Still lost...but it's better then the darkness...Was I unconcious? Was that the darkness I saw? Possibly. I'll have to work this out later. Why does my head hurt so friggen bad!

With another moan of protest from my body I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Huh?" The stranger's head snapped up and his eyes shot straight to my large glowing orange ones. "So you're awake now? How does your head feel?" He asked, walking towards me.

Really, as short as I am, I don't think he was too much taller then me. Not even as tall as Rose... Rose! She had been right! I'll have to apologize when I get back... "Hn? Watz wrong? You just went pale as a ghost!"

"Where are we?" I screeched, panic bubbling up in my stomach. How was I going to get home? "The Sacred Grove, why?" It was quite for a moment and he frowned. "You should lay back down, you're kinda banged up an-"

He went to gently push me back into a lying position, but being paniced like me with some random dude pushing you down was enough to set you off. I drew back my arm as far as I could and punched him in the cheek.

The stranger yelped and jumpped back away from me. "S-stay back!" I said, pushing myself back against a tree on the opposite side of the fire from him. He looked at her with pure surprise.

"Oww... Really, you should lay back down. Your head is hurt and putting your body through so much while tryin to heal your head will make you go unconcious again!" I was a little less paniced when I heard how young he sounded. He wasn't any older then me!

He must have noticed me relaxing cause he began to crawl towards me again, knowing he looked less menacing on his hands and knees. "Here." He handed me the soft leaves I had been using as a pillow, then backed away again.

I tried to act tough and stay awake, but he had been right. I'd over exurted myself too soon and now I felt really...reallllly...realllllllly tired...

In the back of my mind I heard him pull out his horn and begin to play a lullaby-like song that quickly had me asleep again. I felt a little bit safer now, knowing there was someone I could semi-trust at least, watching over me.

Just before I was too far out of it I mummbled, "I'm...Serci..." Maybe if Rose and the others came looking for me this would make it easier. That and the fact that I was pretty much the only deku scrub in the Faron Woods...

"Just call me Skull Kid." Was the last thing I heard before I was out...

Yay for horrible endings and horrible authors! i think Skull Kid deserves a lil more lurve then what Serci is givin him, but hey, put yourself in her postion and not freak out!

REVIEW!


End file.
